Summary: Administrative Core PRI's overarching aim is to advance the scientific understanding of human population dynamics and processes, especially as they relate to PRI's five primary research areas: Communities, Neighborhoods and Spatial Processes, Immigration and Immigrant Integration, Social Change and Changing Families, Population Health, and the Causes and Consequences of Crime. The Institute increases faculty research productivity by reducing the barriers and burdens associated with research administration through its Administrative Core. The Administrative Core (AC) is the organizational hub of PRI and the core that links across all others to support their smooth functioning and population scientists' productivity. Through the coordinated efforts of its leadership and highly experienced staff, the AC supports the overarching aim of PRI to advance the scientific understanding of human population dynamics. It accomplishes this primarily by securing resources for population science, by providing forums for intellectual exchange, and by increasing efficiencies and reducing the workload of faculty members and staff in the CSA Core. PRI researchers are able to devote more of their time and attention to their research because of the administrative expertise and support the AC provides as faculty seek funding opportunities and conduct externally funded research. Likewise, staff members in the CSA Core benefit from the Core's management of PRI records and operations and procedures